A Look into our Future
by MidoriMai
Summary: Kyoru! The Fruits basket family gets transported to the future during a family party.
1. The Party

DICLAIMER: I DONT ON THE FRUIT BAKET OR ANYTHING!

"stupid cat" "shut the hell up, ya damn rat!" a the morning ritual for the souma household, with of coure Tohru in the middle of it all.

"Now, now, Kyou Yuki." shigure said looking at them. The souma family party is at 3:45p.m at this house. I ant no detruction!" said shigure pointedly at Kyou.

"feh. who cares about some dumb family party? i dont. Besides Im not gonna go anyay." said Kyou.

"Oh a party! Kyou kun must go! I ill make a bunch of fish dishes and hatever you ant, jut please go kyou kun.."

"humph" said yuki "dont orry Honda san, that stupid cat is just being his normal self."

AFTER sCHOOL

"Oh no! e need to hurry or e'll be late!" said Tohru running with both yuki and kyou's hand.

when they reached the house, they ere supried to see mostly everyone there. hich ere: haru, momiji, hatori, and shigure. Kyou immediatly hent to the roof, yuki hent o shigue, shigue, shigue, socialize, and tohru hent to make kyou his food.

A the party whent on, kyou still refused to come down, so tohru went up, arms loaded with fish dishes and milk.

"Kyou kun" said tohru a he approached him. Kyou turned as tohru said this and regarded her ith cool eyes. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to give kyou kun dinner." Tohru said smiling.

As Tohru handed him the dinner, a streak of light hent across the blackened sky. "Oh! Kyou kun look, a shootin star! make a wish!"

The light came again, but instead of streaking off, it stayed putt, as if it as on pause. It then started to glow brighter and brighter until all you can see as a blinding shine.

"Kyou kun, im scared!"

"Unhh" kyou move as he tried to figure out where he as and how he got there. He moved to stand up then proceeded to look around. He as in a forest, similar to the one surrouning shigure's home, but it as somhow different.

He then spotted everyone on the ground. He sa Tohru and walked toward her.

"wha-how? hat happened kyou kun?"

"Im not sure but everyones here."

Tohru looked arouned noting that everyone as indeed here laying on the forest floor. they were all in the process of aking up.

"what happened? Tohru! AAA" ecalaimed Momiji. Tohru went to comfort him. Then yuki oke up..

"wha-How'd we get here!"

"I can eplain that" said somone else...

everyone looked up and as a man about 10 feet from them.. the shoking part was...he looked just like shigure...older...


	2. The Future

Disclaimer: I don'y own the Fruits Basket peoples!

A/N sorry for the last chapter. Some of my keyboard's letter wernt working. So I bought another.

Thx for the reviews ;)

"Thump" the sound of Shigure fainting, was lost to everyone, as they were busy looking at the man in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Kyou.

" I think you already know the answer to that kyou." Said the Shigure look alike, while walking towards the now comatose Shigure. He then picked him up by the arms and started to drag him down the trail from which he came.

"well, are you coming or not?" He questioned, then continued to drag the sleeping Shigure.

"wow…is this a dream Tohru?" Asked the ever hyper rabbit.

"I don't think so Momiji. Its kinda hard for more than one person to be dreaming the same dream at the exact same time." Replied Tohru taking momiji's hand and following after the Shigure look alike.

"so…I guess we should follow them, huh?" Said Haru walinking after them. Yuki followed after. He suddenly turned and said "come on you stupid cat!"

"Yea Yea, ya dame rat!" replied kyou, and he ran after the group.

" Im hungry" whined Momiji as his stomach growled. "where are we going? Are we there yet?"

"Im not so sure Momiji" said Tohru. She then turned to the man who drug Shigure.

"excuse me" she started. He smiled at her and then she knew. She returned the smile and then continued, "You are also Shigure arnt you?" the onigiri asked.

"yes I am" he replied. Again with a smile.

"how though? That is Shigure for sure" she said pointing to the unconcious inu. " but you must also be shigure."

"and I am. I remember about 10 years ago when I was at a party, and found myself face to face with, well me."

" so you mean to say…."

" yes tohru…wecome to the future!" future Shigure concluded.

"The FUTURE!" screamed Yuki.

"what the hell!" said kyou

"That explains him at least." Said haru gesturing towards the future shigure.

"how can that be?" said a shocked Kyou.

"yea and where are you taking us? And should you be dragging _our_ shigure like that?"

"First im not so sure about the whole future thing, It just kinda happened. Second we're going to my house, as you should know kyou. And finally" explained shigure looking at his passed out past self, " He shouldn't wake until we get to the house. And if I remember correctly, I wasn't seriously hurt at all!"

" he's right, I know this trail. It does lead to shigure's house" said an amazed Kyou.

"So….." everyone turned towards Momiji. "If we're in the future, and your future shigure. Then do we get to meet our future selves?"

"Yes" said shigure. Everyone was excited, but before any one could speak shigure started to talk again.."but, not all."

Every one froze. Kyou's head immediately snappd up and he thought 'oh no. damn it.'

"its me isnt it. I was finally caged…Wasn't I!" he said frantically.

Momiji and haru looked up at him surprised. Yuki immediately looked away. And Tohru stared at him with eyes glistened with tears.

Shigure smiled a solmn smile "you never had the chance to be caged Lucky kyou. Akito died of a heart attack. Kagura and Yuki are away at college. Rin and Haru are on their Honeymoon, don't ask. And Hatori is away for business."

"Oh" they all said dumbly. Kyou looked relieved and Tohru was Grinning.

"Rin? I get married to Rin! ALRIGHT!" Exclaimed an obviously happy Haru. (eww. Aren't they like cousins or something?)

"So what about me? What happens to me" said momiji

"Me too!" Said Tohru

"And me too" said both Yuki and Kyou

"_Well.. you'll just have to wait and see huh?_ Replied Shigure "We're here"


	3. Mini Kyous

DIScLAIMER:…….DON'T OWN ANYTHING…..

What they saw amazed them. There were 2 boys in the yard. One was seen to be around 2 years old. The other around 10. What was both similar and facinating, was them supporting the all to familiar orange tufts of briliantly shaded orange hair, making them identical mini kyous!

"Shi Shi!" yelled the smallest mini kyou. Who ran towards the future shigure and latched on to his leg.

"Kiyoshi" he said, while patting his head.

"Ryuichi" shigure said, looking towards the other kyou clone. "Come here, I want you and you brother to meet the people I told you about."

Ryuichi came over to them. He didn't say anything. But he kept an eye traine don kyou the whole time, never looking down. Shigure turned towards the obderving group, and dropped the past shigure from his hold. After being dropped, the past shigure's eyes began to flutter and lift.

"mmmm. Woah." He mumbled. He looked to the group, then to the future shigure and mini kyous. "so… It wasn't a dream?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "OK…um well. This is odd. I must say this has never happened to me. So, by the looks of it, You are me?" he questioned, pointing to the ever smiling future shigure, he nodded. "Oviously by the way of you looking older than I am presently….you are my future? In fact this is the future!" He again spoke looking pointedly at the mini kyous. His future sely nodded again.

"Alright then. So" He started again and nodded towards the small boys "By the color of their hair and obvious features….they must somehow be related to our kyou….am I right?"

"yes. This here" f. shigure said pointing to the younger boy "is kiyoshi, and this" he said pointing to the older boy, " is Ryuichi. Both the sons of dear kyou souma, and his most wonderful wife……"

Everyone looked to kyou. His hair stood on end, eyebrows raised beyong recognition with widened eyes. Quite a sight to see on the always angered cat.

"Kids? Wife?" he mumbled

"Ha! Never knew that stupid cat was capable of womanly contact! Much less impregnating one!" Said the laughing, but still surprised yuki.

"why you-" Kyou was cut off as he was interupted.

"they are so adorable!" yelled a much sincere Tohru, looking as if she gone to heaven. She then looked down hearted. "but…if these are kyou's…then who is their mother" she asked.

"The future shigure laughed then said….

"Well my flower…they're yours"


End file.
